Dudas
by Misterysmile
Summary: Su pecho dolía.Y el amor no debería sentirse como algo tan doloroso.{Nozomi's centric} ONE-SHOT
**Comencé a leerme este manga recientemente y no pude evitar escribir algo sobre él. Si tú, que estás leyendo esto, decides darle una oportunidad, espero que disfrutes de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté en escribirla.**

* * *

 **Autor:** Misterysmile

 **Género:** Angst, Romance, Drama

 **Pareja:** Keiichi x Nozomi

 **Advertencias:** {Nozomi's centric} One-shot. Spoilers del manga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **DUDAS**

 **.**

 **.**

Nozomi se había preguntado millones de veces si esto podía continuar así. Incluso cuando estaba acompañada o realizando alguna actividad, no podía evitar trasladarse al plano más hondo de sus pensamientos y perderse en ellos reflexionando sobre si lo que hacía era correcto o no. Los otros pensaban que era simplemente una despistada que andaba en las nubes, pero la realidad es que se pasaba todo el tiempo debatiéndose a sí misma si merecía la pena seguir luchando por una causa perdida.

Nunca se había considerado alguien fuerte, era plenamente consciente de su debilidad incluso más de lo que otros pensaban. Aunque, por otra parte, odiaba la idea de verse como una niña llorona ante los demás. Canalizar sus emociones con claridad le resultaba increíblemente difícil, y se le daba peor sobrellevar las malas experiencias. Por eso este asunto, simplemente... Comenzaba a ser demasiado para ella.

Se había esforzado mucho por mantenerse al lado de Katakura Keiichi. Él le descubrió un mundo nuevo, la hizo pensar en cosas sobre las que nunca pensó antes, y también la hizo experimentar aquella necesidad de comenzar a tomar decisiones por sí misma. Estaba enormemente agradecida por eso, y aunque todo comenzó por accidente y su amor solo podía considerarse un capricho de niños; se prometió a sí misma que lucharía por él.

Lo hizo aun sabiendo que su hermano lo desaprobaba por completo. Y ciertamente, comenzaba a sospechar el porqué.

Desde hacía tiempo, había empezado a ver actitudes en el castaño que la desconcertaban, actitudes que llegaban a rozar lo retorcido. Keiichi podía pasar de ser la persona más amable del mundo a obtener una mirada oscura y un tono intimidante en su voz. Cuando eso ocurría, Nozomi no podía evitar que sus pelos se pusieran de punta.

La reacción de su cuerpo era tensa al principio, pero luego parecía zambullirse en un mar de emociones extrañas. Algo entre el temor y el placer. Una especie de excitación ante el peligro.

Sin embargo, aquello no solo quedó en simples susurros con malicia o miradas intensas, no. De haber sido así lo habría soportado con gusto. Pero el siguiente nivel fue dañarla con sus palabras, como si se tratase de un mero pasatiempo para él.

" _No creo que nada llegue a pasar entre nosotros, Nozomi-chan. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"_

Al escuchar aquello, la pelirroja nunca pensó que unos simples vocablos podían doler tanto. Esas palabras se clavaron en su pecho como espinas y luego hicieron su corazón arder de dolor. Pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima, tal vez era por el shock, aunque no lo tenía claro.

Era duro, demasiado duro. Tanto que en ocasiones la hacía sentir avergonzada y dolida. Ya no era el mismo sentimiento de antes el que sentía, sino uno de pura impotencia y frustración.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dicho esas palabras de repente incluso cuando ella no le había hecho nada? ¿Por qué le soltaba esto cuando antaño había sido él quien la había animado a conquistar su corazón?

¿Una persona podía cambiar de opinión de la noche a la mañana? ¿Podía pasar de ofrecerle una mísera oportunidad para cumplir sus sueños a pisotearlos con tanta crueldad? Se le hacía imposible de entender. Pero lo que menos comprendía aún es, que después de eso, él la tratase como siempre e incluso la alentase de nuevo a seguir tras su espalda sin necesidad de palabras.

Y ella como una tonta caía en su juego, y no solo fue esa vez -pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ocurrió eso-, sino muchas más.

Comenzaba a estar harta, harta de sentirse como una princesa en un día y al siguiente como la persona más desgraciada del mundo. La pelirroja no paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que le pasaba a este chico en la cabeza. ¿Acaso la gustaba verla así? Porque se sentía completamente confusa y mareada ante su personalidad.

Se mordió el labio inferior, caminaba temprano hacia sus clases extra –y sí, seguía asistiendo aunque hubiese entrado ya en preparatoria-. Tenía algo de sueño, tal vez esa era su consecuencia por haber estado hablando por mensajes con Keiichi hasta tarde.

No pudo evitar sacar su teléfono mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiese en verde, y comenzar a releer con atención la pequeña conversación que tuvieron anoche en busca de alguna señal que la ayudase a comprenderle un poco mejor y a descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero nada, no hubo nada. Solo se trataba de una mera conversación trivial para pasar el tiempo.

 _'Buenas noches, Nozomi-chan.'_ Eso fue lo último que recibió de él junto a unos cuantos emoticonos cómicos y cariñosos.

El viento hizo bailar sus cortos cabellos, y ella no pudo evitar esconder parte de su rostro con la bufanda por el frío. No cabía duda, él sabía ser gentil y amable, también travieso y divertido. Pero aun así, estaba segura de que aún había más en ese chico. Pues era como si llevase puesta una máscara que ocultase su verdadero ser, algo oscuro que él no deseaba sacar a la luz… O al menos no por ahora.

¿Algún día dejaría que aquella coraza exterior se desmoronase ante ella? Porque ella le seguiría amando sea como sea, con sus defectos y virtudes. En eso consistía el amor.

Pero mientras tanto, el tiempo seguía corriendo demasiado deprisa y la paciencia no era eterna, no lo es para nadie. Sus esperanzas por alcanzarle estaban muriendo lentamente, y a veces sentía que sus sentimientos no le importaban nada. Como si destrozarla y luego volver tenerla a sus pies fuese para él un juego muy divertido.

 **Su pecho dolía.**

 **Y el amor no debería sentirse como algo tan doloroso.**

El semáforo se puso en verde y el sonido que emitía para avisar a las personas con ceguera fue el que la sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos. Guardó su teléfono de nuevo en su bolsa y comenzó a caminar.

Ahora, Nozomi sentía que sus ideas bailaban y se confundían en su cabeza como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

En verdad, ¿era esto lo que deseaba?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y... ¡FIN! Espero que os haya gustado. La pareja de Nozomi y Keiichi es mi OTP en este manga, aunque debo admitir que a veces tengo sentimientos contradictorios respecto a ambos. Es algo entre el amor y el odio -riendo- Aunque por supuesto, más amor. Y los que hayan leído el manga entenderán porqué ^^**

 **No pude evitar imaginarme a Nozomi reflexionando sobre él y sobre sí misma, madurando ante el concepto de su amor con Keii-kun y planteándose si ella de verdad quiere eso.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos :3**


End file.
